2 de Julio
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Era un 2 de julio, cumpleaños de un coordinador en Hoenn, su compañera castaña va a buscarlo para que vayan a la fiesta del chico ¿Sera acaso ese día en el que se anime a decirle de una vez por todas lo sucedido años atrás? Además, Steven llega con una grata sorpresa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ruby! (No me importa que ya haya pasado una semana)


¡Hola holi holiwis!

Regrese de tanto tiempo de estar desaparecida :3 (Un mes casi).

Sé que algunos me dirán "Kotomi, deja de hacer cosas raras y ponte a escribir el otro capítulo del Viridian" Sé que me he tardado más de un mes: pero he tenido varios problemas, entre que no llega la inspiración o no tenía tiempo o no sé qué tanto me ha pasado que nada mas no lo termino. Pero espero terminar ese capítulo pronto y subirlo el fin de semana n.n

Regresando a lo que es este One-Shot, como dice el titulo trata del cumpleaños de Ruby, y aunque me tarde una semana en subirlo, lo logre subir y realmente estoy muy feliz del resultado :D

**_Disclaimer:_** Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic raro y mi 3DS sin juegos QwQ

**_Advertencias:_** Esta historia contiene ligero lenguaje vulgar. Estan advertidos.

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Una idea fumada que llego una noche al pensar que el cumpleaños de Ruby se acercaba al igual que el Remake, así que junte unas ideas y se formó esto. En definitiva tengo que ponerme a dormir y no a crear esto por las noches.

_**Pareja:**_ FranticShipping

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>2 de Julio<span>**_

2 de Julio… Parecía un día común y corriente para aquel coordinador que no hacía nada más que cepillar el pelo suave, sedoso y brillante de sus Pokémon. Lo hacía con tal delicadeza procurando que cada hebra estuviera perfectamente acomodada… Extrañamente eso le recordaba su deseo de poder embellecer a cierta chica castaña… Aquella chica rebelde, salvaje, un tanto alocada, poco femenina…

Podría seguir diciendo los defectos de aquella chica; pero no podía negar que también tenía sus virtudes que le encantaban: Sus brillantes y bellos ojos zafiro, su extraña actitud que la hacía ver increíblemente tierna, su actitud intrépida, esos colmillos que en ocasiones se asomaban del interior de su boca, todo eso entre muchos detalles más. Hacía que el coordinador perdiera la razón de lo que hacía…

-¡Ruuuby!- Escucho el joven que ojos rubíes desde afuera de aquella base secreta donde conoció a aquella chica que en esos instantes se estaba apoderando de la mente de él.

Inmediatamente tras aquel grito que saco al mencionado de sus pensamientos, entro Sapphire siendo impulsada por una liana…

-Mmm… ¿Qué sucede Sapp?- respondió el mencionado sin mucho interés aparente…

-¡Ven conmigo, nos están esperando!- animada, comento a Ruby que era tiempo de su fiesta de cumpleaños que cada año se organizaba.

-¿Quién nos espera?- Sin comprender el chico de lo que la castaña se refería, él seguía concentrado en cepillar el pelaje de Nana.

Al escuchar aquello, la chica se enfadó con el pelinegro. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿O será acaso solo una mala broma? Sea lo que sea la estaba empezando a hartar por su actitud tan… Egoísta.

-¿Qué? ¡No me jodas Ruby! No te hagas el tonto conmigo con eso… Sabes bien que día es hoy ¿No?- trato de controlarse lo mejor posible, pero aun así no logro evitar de que se le saliera una mala palabra y gritarle en la cara al ojo rubíes… El chico no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, seguía en su mundo color de rosa, sin percatarse de lo que le hacía a Sapphire. –Eres un idiota Ruby.- finalizo para luego salir del lugar corriendo. No quería ver al chico, porque si él seguía con esa actitud terminaría con un brazo roto y no quería lastimarlo… No ese día.

Ruby reacciono a todo lo que había sucedido, y aun con la confusión volteo al calendario para asegurarse del día que era. Al observar el calendario que mostraba un 2 de Julio marcado y resaltado con un color rojo… Era un miércoles 2 de Julio; era el día de su cumpleaños número 16.

Se sintió como un estúpido por actuar así frente a Sapphire, inclusive se sintió mal consigo mismo. Le recordó esa sensación a cuando recordaba su vil mentira que le había dicho a Sapphire respecto a su supuesta "amnesia" que le había dicho años atrás… Cada vez que recordaba aquella mentira le revolvía el estómago por la culpa de lastimar a aquella chica dueña de sus pensamientos. Se odiaba así mismo por lastimarla.

Mas sin embargo, por más que intentara no podía decirle la verdad. Tenía miedo, un gran miedo de salir lastimado, hacer las cosas mal y perder a Sapphire para siempre le atormentaba y hacia que él no pudiera pensar más respecto al tema.

No quería que Sapphire sufriera más, y menos por ese momento de idiotez extrema por parte de él, debía compensárselo de alguna forma. Así que guardo a sus Pokémon y salió en busca de Sapphire.

Empezó a pensar respecto a donde se podría encontrar la chica. Primero fue a su casa para ver si regreso al lugar de la fiesta y no estaba ahí, fue al lugar donde estaba su árbol favorito y tampoco se encontraba ahí, regreso a la base para ver si había regresado y tampoco. Finalmente se le ocurrió ir a una pequeña playa a la cual recurrían a ir los dos. Era el último lugar que se le ocurrió visitar antes de ir a pedirle el Flygon a Wally para salir a buscar a Sapphire por toda la región.

Al llegar logro ver a Sapphire sentada en la arena abrazando sus rodillas… Parece que la chica no noto que el chico llego, así que con mucho silencio, Ruby se acercó a ella, pero no sin antes haber agarrado una flor azul intenso de la vegetación que se encontraba atrás y acercarse con cautela para posarse enfrente de ella y ponerse en cuclillas para quedar a su misma altura.

La flor que tenía entre manos era más que hermosa, brillaba con su simple hermosura. Era completamente diferente a las demás flores, las otras son mas delicadas, refinadas y con clase. Esa flor era un poco salvaje, no le gustaba seguir las reglas de una flor "normal" y al ser diferentes y tener ese color azul hermoso para la vista en las orillas de los pétalos y en la parte interna de estos un color rojo igual de intenso. Una hermosa combinación que al pensar en todo eso le recordó a Sapphire.

-¡¿Qué quieres Ruby?!- respondió la chica aun escondiendo su rostro. Parece que no fue tan cauteloso como creyó.

-Vine a disculparme. No debí haberme comportado así.- trato de disculparse más sin embargo Sapphire no lo escucho en absoluto…

-¡Cállate Ruby! No quiero escuchar nada de ti.- alego rápidamente la chica levantando su rostro y mostrando que en sus ojos había ciertas lagrimas amenazando con salir. Ruby al observar eso se le parto el corazón al ver que por su culpa la chica que amaba desde que era pequeño estaba llorando.

Con un movimiento rápido, se encargó el ojirubies en poner su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica pese a que ella se reusaba a recibir aquel abrazo.

-Sé que te hice daño más de una vez por mi actitud egoísta.- Comenzó a hablar para tratar de calmar a la herida chica. –Por favor te pido que me perdones.-

Al poco tiempo, Sapphire dejo de poner fuerza en contra de aquel abrazo y en cambio de eso lo correspondió y estallo en lágrimas mientras escondía su cabeza en el hombro de aquel pelinegro. El chico no dijo nada y solo espero a que la castaña se calmara… Sabía que él porque estaba así no era solo por lo que sucedió recientemente; si no también por ciertas ocasiones donde igual actuó egoístamente y sobretodo la ocasión de la pelea contra Kyogre y Groudon al fingir durante tantos años que olvido mágicamente todo lo sucedido desde que salieron de Isla Espejismo.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?- Alcanzo a decir Sapphire tras tranquilizarse. Seguían unidos en aquel abrazo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse… No aun…

-Jajaja, no creo que sea una respuesta sencilla de darte.- Respondió divertido por aquella pregunta. El chico separo el abrazo para poder verla a los ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas aun asomándose por allí. Él sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a limpiarle aquellas lágrimas y ponerle la flor azul que tiempo atrás había cortado en su oído para que destacara al lado de esos ojos que a él le encantaba. –No llores, un rostro tan bonito no se ve bien con lágrimas.- Dijo sin pensar al respecto y sobretodo el cómo reaccionaría Sapphire a lo dicho.

Sapphire al procesar en lo que dijo su compañero, el color carmesí no tardó en hacerse presente en sus mejillas. Al igual que el chico se tiño levemente por no pensar en lo dicho. La situación se había vuelto incómoda para ambos. Ruby no estaba listo psicológicamente para decirle a Sapphire al respecto a aquella confesión y abrirle su corazón por segunda ocasión. Aun le daba pánico pensar respecto al tema aunque sonara muy infantil.

Ruby rápidamente se levantó para observar el mar. Estaba empezando a atardecer y la vista que se producía era una de las más magnificas escenas que se podría ver… Con los destellos de luz reflejados en las burbujas que producían los Kingler y los Beautifly revoloteando alrededor, era una escena esplendida que podían contemplar los dos.

-Creo que es momento de regresar a casa; no querremos que se preocupen por nosotros.- comento Sapphire se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y estiro su cuerpo para aflojarse por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-A no ser que piensen que otra vez nos atacó un Salamance.- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, supo inmediatamente que la había cagado frente a Sapphire; con solo mencionar ese hecho ya que daba a entender que él recordaba que ellos dos estaban juntos cuando fue el ataque de Salamance. Que ÉL recordaba aquella confesión que se hicieron tiempo atrás.

Ruby tenía dos opciones, inventar alguna otra excusa que lo salve de aquel comentario. O dar la cara de una vez por todas y aceptar que él recuerda todo lo sucedido desde hace tiempo y aceptar cual hombre era (O simulaba ser) y dar la cara a su error.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Ruby?- ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O era demasiada suerte de su parte? Parece que la chica no había escuchado nada. No reacciono de ninguna manera sorprendida, solo confusa al no escuchar muy bien lo que su compañero dijo.

-Amh, no nada Sapphire, regresemos la casa.- Aprovecho aquel regalo que le había mandado Arceus para salvar su hermoso rostro de ser cruelmente mutilado por los golpes de Sapphire furiosa por aquella mentira. Sufrirá por su ira luego, pero no hoy.

* * *

><p>-Oh chico, que bueno que regresaron. ¿Dónde se habían metido?- comento muy animado el profesor Birtch al ver que su hija junto a su vecino habían llegado antes de que anocheciera.<p>

-Oh, no es importante papa. Solo estábamos arreglando unos asuntos.- respondió alegre la hija del profesor ya que por fin empezaría la fiesta que ella junto a la mama de Ruby habían organizado desde hace 2 semanas.

La fiesta comenzó; muchos de los amigos que habían conocido a lo largo del viaje por Hoenn que habían conocido estaban ahí; Wally, los 8 líderes de gimnasio, el señor Bernie que solo llego, felicito a Ruby y se fue por trabajo marino, Steven, hasta Esmerald estaba. El plan era que los otros Holders también llegaran para ese día, pero por una situación u otra no podrán llegar hasta el próximo día.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento Ruby, debo irme.- empezó a hablar un chico mayor que él de cabello plateado, Steven Stone había recibido un mensaje en su Poké-gear de su padre que le estaba pidiendo que investigara algo nuevo.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan rápido Steven? La fiesta acaba de empezar.- le dijo Ruby desanimado al ver que su amigo y no pudo disfrutar de estar con él.

-Mi padre me acaba mandar un mensaje. Me dice que se han visto nuevas piedras en una región llamada Kalos y que esas piedras son mejores que las pierdas evolutivas ya que al cambiar de forma los Pokémon ellos mejoran su ataque y defensa de los Pokémon en batalla. Y no solo eso, si no que al término de la batalla regresan a su forma original. Por lo que se sabe, esas piedras se les han llamado como Mega-piedras. Así que mi padre me ha pedido que investigue al respecto de las piedras y porque de esa extraña habilidad.- Explico muy emocionado Steven al pensar en que tiene nuevas piedras que buscar, que estudiar y que utilizar en batallas.

-Eso suena fantástico Steven.- Se unió Sapphire a la conversación. –Sera fascinante el saber más de esas piedras.-

Así pues, Steven se fue a saber más de esas extrañas Mega-piedras. Ruby y Sapphire estaban emocionados por saber qué es lo que podrían hacer esas piedras en sus Pokémon. ¿Serían más hermosos para los concursos? Se preguntaba Ruby. ¿Serán más poderosos en las batallas? Se preguntaba en cambio Sapphire. Lo que no sabían ambos chicos es que su debut con las nuevas Mega-evoluciones estaría más cerca de lo esperado.

* * *

><p>Les juro que si me dejan en favoritos y no me dejan un review voy a llorar y me cortare las venas con galletas Q.Q xD<p>

Ok, ¿Qué opinan? Yo quede más que asdhbsdfdsfsdfhsdfhsafjsdafsdjddsfsgdhg.

No los voy a poner juntos, aun no me parecio que fuera la mejor opción. Y quería darle un mejor toque al fic… :3

Bueno, seguiré trabajando en el Viridian y otro más que estoy haciendo.

No olviden dejarme su sensual y hermoso review.

Chau chau n.n/


End file.
